


Forts

by avengershq



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengershq/pseuds/avengershq
Summary: Reader notices Tony seems overworked.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Forts

**Author's Note:**

> This work has no description of the reader, and is just domestic fluff. Reader is only addressed by pet names. (Sweetheart.) I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Tony?” You began, walking to Tony’s workshop.  
“Yeah Sweetheart,” Tony voiced from under a car. Pushing himself out from under it, and getting to his feet and walking over towards you.  
“Can I show you something?” You ask, grabbing Tony’s hand. DUM-E comes wheeling towards you, letting out some rapid beeps. You give some pats to his claw arm. Tony smiles at you.  
“Sure,” Tony replied, giving you a quick peck on the cheek. “JARV, close up my projects,” Tony tells JARVIS.  
“Of course sir,” JARVIS replies, You give DUM-E a goodbye pat, and take Tony’s hand into yours.  
“C’mon follow me,” You say, pulling Tony towards the elevator. You both get in and you press for your floor.  
“What did you want to show me?” Tony wonders, still keeping his hand in yours.  
“It’s a surprise.” You retort, the elevator doors slide open, and you bring Tony over to the couch, where a fort awaits. Made from couch cushions, chairs, and several blankets. Tony makes a surprised sound. You lead him into the fort. Inside are two distinct sitting areas, snacks, and fairy lights brighten up the space.  
“Oh Sweetheart, it looks great!” Tony grins, bringing you close into an arm hug.  
“You’ve just seemed so busy lately, I thought you’d just like to hang out.” You beam, Tony kisses you on the cheek, and you both get comfy. You bring out a laptop and hand Tony some dried blueberries.  
“I’ve got some movies cued up, so buckle up buttercup, we’re in for a long one.” You joke, Tony takes some blueberries, and gets closer to you.  
“This is just perfect, thanks baby.” Tony gives you a soft kiss on the lips, and you settle into each other. You spend hours in the fort, just enjoying each other's company, eating snacks, and watching movies.


End file.
